


Word Prompts

by Calaphrass (SexyStripedTie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, Angel Sam, Angel Winchesters, Bad Puns, Dean Loves Pie, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyStripedTie/pseuds/Calaphrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack involving panties and bad puns. Angel!Sam being a cutie pie. A durian fiasco. Lucifer in a silk thong. I write weird, short little stories based on words people give me. Thank you for your time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Word Prompt: Dean. Sam. Lucifer. Magenta.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: sexystripedtie.tumblr.com/post/119629268414/four-word-prompt-dean-sam-lucifer-magenta

“Magenta.” Dean deadpanned. Sam-Lucifer shot him a dark glare, their six shared wings fluttering in affront and (dare Dean think it)  _mild embarrassment_. It was cute.

“Yes.  _Magenta_. It brings out my curves.” Lucifer. That was definitely Lucifer.

“Ahem.  _My_ curves.” Sam spoke up, voice emanating from the same body but managing to sound entirely different. More whiny, less regal. But hey, the freaking intonation differences were a godsend. And to say the least, it was  _interesting_ listening to them bicker all the time.

“ _Magenta_.” Dean repeated again, the corner of his mouth curving up in an amused, poorly concealed smirk. “ _Really_?” He had to tilt his head back a bit to look up at his baby brother slash… slash devil (devil in the sack, at least. heh.) standing there, tall and proud and shy all at once and clad only in fucking  _magenta_ thong. A frilly one. It was shiny. It accentuated Sam’s package clearly. Rhonda Hurley had nothing on this.

He was pretty sure it was silk. He was pretty sure Lucifer was pretty anal ( _anal_ , geddit?) about things like that. Murder? Eh, no problem. But oh no, if the material gently caressing his balls wasn’t genteel enough? Game over. Murder for an entirely different sort of reason.

Probably an itchy one. Dean didn’t ask.

“I can smite you, you know.” Lucifer pointed out, pleasantly. Er– wait. No. That was Sam. Right. Lucifer smirked.

A huge crash jolted all three of them out of their banter. And then someone stumbled in from the other room, someone familiar, someone  _short_ , someone with golden-honey hair partially gone to hell on one side and a wide, infectious grin on his face

Sam’s mouth fell open.

“Am I late for the party?”


	2. Five Word Prompt: Sam. Dean. Love, glowy, pineapple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on Tumblr: sexystripedtie.tumblr.com/post/119630421024/five-word-prompt-sam-dean-love-glowy

“Dean.”

“Oh, not this crap again, Sammy.”

Samael frowned. He looked down at the food he’d held out. Then back up.

“But I’ve brought you an offering of my affection.”

“It’s some crap human food again, and lemme tell you, the pie was delicious, but after the  _marmite_ –”

“It’s a fruit.” Sam interrupted defensively. “You like fruit.”

“Durian,” Dean reminded him, none too gently. Sam involuntarily made a face. Yes, he remembered the durian fiasco – Dean said their kitchen (or, well, the kitchen  _assigned_ to them)  _still_ didn’t smell right.

It wasn’t like Sam had had any way of predicting just how noxious a fruit could smell.

“This one is good. I’ve tasted it. It’s called a… pineapple, which is unnecessarily confusing, in my opinion, seeing as it’s neither an apple nor in any way related to pine, but it’s  _good_." 

He wouldn’t relent until Dean had tried it. It was  _good_ , and Dean was just too headstrong to try new things sometimes. Well, that’s what Sam was here for. To break him out of that. Because fruit was good (among other things, like  _coffee_ ) and Dean? Dean was still stuck on stupid  _pie_. 


End file.
